wikifinisterfandomcom-20200214-history
Hewes Duvalier
Portrayed by: * Phill Lewis - The Waitress and the Frog & Tina and the Shadow Man Doctor Hewes Duvalier, also known as the "Shadow Man", is the main antagonist of the Deycom feature film, The Waitress and the Frog, and it's prequel, Tina and the Shadow Man. He is an evil Witch Doctor who plans to rule New Orleans with help from his "Friends on the Other Side". Biography Duvalier is first seen striking a deal with a man who wishes to grow hair. So, Duvalier makes it so by having hair grow over his entire body, frightening the other civilians. Later on, Duvalier overhears Tina Dampier and Nora Majorbanks talking about Prince Navin coming to town to fid a wife. Duvalier, needing money, gets an idea. Once Prince Navin and his valet, Peter Pin, arrive, Duvalier takes them to his parlor to strike deals. For Navin, he promises to give him the freedom to "hop" from place to place, while with Peter, he offers him to have the chance to be in Navin's shoes. The deal is complete with a handshake from both men, having Navin being turned into a frog and Peter being recruited in Duvalier's scheme to become incredibly wealthy and dominate New Orleans. Duvalier gives Peter a trinket filled with the Prince's royal blood to allow Peter to impersonate Navin. Navin is trapped in a jar, but escapes after being left alone with the hapless Peter. Duvalier confronts Peter about Navin's escape, but as long as they have Navin's blood in a talisman, Peter will retain Navin's form and marry Nora. Soon enough however, the blood begins to run out and Peter's Navin form is abolished. Duvalier then asks for help from his "Friends on the Other Side". The "friends" send Shadow Demons to be minions of Duvalier. He orders them to search around for Navin. After a day, they find him, taking him to Duvalier. The blood is restored and the plan continues. The wedding occurs that night. Duvalier plans to murder Nora's father Eli Majorbanks with a voodoo doll the moment Nora and Peter marry. However, Navin escapes yet again and prevents this. The talisman is obtained by Navin and given to his friend Ray the Firefly. Duvalier and the shadows chase after Ray while Navin is being held by Peter. Ray is eventually overpowered by the Shadow Demons, allowing Duvalier to squish Ray and go after Tina, whom Ray had given the talisman to. Duvalier tries to make a switch. He'll grant Tina's dreams to open a restaurant if she gives him his voodoo trinket. She denies the deals and destroys the talisman. Duvalier's "friends" arrive to take his soul due to his failure. A horrified Duvalier pleads with his "friends" for a little more time, but they continue surrounding him, then the 'Head' Mask appears. Duvalier tries to escape, but one of the living shadows snares Duvalier's shadow and drags them both into the 'Head' Mask's mouth and "the other side", then the rest of the "friends" are sucked back in to their world as well just as the 'Head' Mask slams it's jaws shut. In a flash of light, the 'Head' Mask vanishes too, leaving behind a tombstone with Duvalier's face and name on it. Alternate timelines . Physical appearance . Psychological profile . Skills and abilities . Equipment . Weaknesses . Relatives Appearances in Other Media . . Trivia *According to Jack Mozenrath, Duvalier is Mama Odie's son. This is in fact hinted at variously in the movie: **Duvalier claims to be a royal on his mother's side. Moma Odie holds the unofficial title of "Queen of the Bayou". **During the same scene, he shows a pitcure of his mother, who looks like a young Mama Odie. **Mama Odies mailbox says "ODIE DUV---ER", with some of the letters having rusted out. **When talking about Duvalier, Mama Odie looks at a pitcure of a young mother and son, saying to herself "poor boy". *Duvalier is named after Francois "Papa Doc" Duvalier, the Voodoo practicing genocidal dictator of Haiti. *Duvalier appears to resemble Baron Samedi, the Haitian voodoo Loa of the dead. He wore a top hat, a tuxedo, and other accessories. He too has associations with voodoo spirits. It may be presumed that Duvalier is a worshipper of Samedi. *Aspects of Duvalier's appearance are shared by shock-rock singer Screamin' Jay Hawkins. *The way Duvalier moves was based on Michael Jackson's dancing movements. *Duvalier claims to practice Hoodoo, or traditional folk magic. *According to the film's commentary, Duvalier was dragged into Hell by his "friends" and turned into a Shadow Demon after his soul was destroyed, killing Duvalier. References Category:Individuals (Earth-125) Category:The Waitress and the Frog characters Category:Villains in the Deycom films Category:Main Antagonists (Earth-125) Category:Deceased (Earth-125)